Brittany: Love Guru?
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: "That's the thing about Brittany. She may not know that two plus two equals four or that there's a g in gnome, but when it comes to love? She knows her stuff."/ Puckleberry one shot. This is a repost because fanfiction dot net deleted the first one. Rated T for language.


**a/n: ****Hi! This story is a re post because I had it up last year but fanfiction deleted it because it had a curse word in the summary :P (I'm just a tiny bit bitter). So, anyway, read and review. I own nothing. **

Rachel and Puck walked into the room with proud looks on their faces. Rachel had a brilliant smile, and not her _I'm-Rachel-Berry-and-I-don't-care-that-you-just-threw-a-Slushy-on-my-face-because-I'm-better-than-you-anyway. _It was a genuine, beautiful smile. And Puck's face held, of course, his trademark cocky grin, but you handsome green eyes alight with authentic happiness. Why were they both so content, you ask? Well, it was simple really. You could tell just by looking at them. They walked into Glee with Puck's arm swung tightly around Rachel's waist.

They sat down next to eachother ad Rachel laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with what could on be described as, well... _love_. It was a wondrous sight.

Sam broke the silence that had enveloped the room. "So, are you guys like... together now?" He asked tentatively.

Puck smirked cockily and Rachel grinned and nodded.

"Ah, fuck!" Mike cursed.

"Damn." Artie muttered softly.

"Well, shit!" Santana said angrily.

Rachel turned her face down, eyes beginning to fill with tears, upset that none of them were happy for her and Puck. Puck saw this and turned to glare at them, mad that they were making his girl upset.

"What, you fuckers can't be happy for us?" Puck grumbled menacingly.

"No, bro, we are. We are!" Mike protested. 'It's just..."

"Now they have to pay me!" Brittany squealed, clapping her hands together and smiling.

Rachel looked up at her, face etched into confusion. "Huh?" She said.

Santana spoke up, "We all bet against Brit, 'cause we're all idiots apparently."

Rachel turned towards Mike. "Can you explain this wager to me? I'm lost."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 'Uh, well, we each, minus Finn and Quinn, and the newbies, bet her fifty bucks that you guys wouldn't get together."

Artie cut in. "Uh, actually... I bet her two hundred dollars. "

Everyone turned to gape at Artie, surprised.

"I was really sure that it wouldn't happen!" He said defensively. "Besides, that was last year, when I still underestimated her. Now, I know of her genius." Brit smiled and came over to sit on his lap, curling into him and nuzzling his neck.

"Wait... last year?" Puck said, confused. "But, we _were_ together last year." Brittany sighed heavily and disentangled herself from Artie's arms. She walked over to Puck and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her hand said "comfort" but her eyes said "you are so stupid." This was not a common look for her.

"Will someone please tell him the story? I don't feel like wasting my breath." She said with a bit of venom in her voice.

Rachel turned from her place next to Puck, shocked at the tone of voice Brittany had used, but stopped when Mike began to tell the story.

"Alright, Puck. So, it was last year, right after we joined New Directions. Rachel was in the bathroom, cleaning up, because you had _just_ slushied her." Puck's grip on Rachel visibly tightened at those words, as if it would make her pull away. "And you were off doing... whatever it is that you do, when Santana said-"

"Where are Puck and Manhands?" Santana interjected, trying to help the story along.

''Right," Mike picked up, "then Brit said-"

"Off falling in love somewhere." Brittany commented with a soft, contented, sigh.

Mike spoke again. "And everyone shouted **WHAT?** and pretty much flipped and she interrupted all of us saying 'well, maybe not yet, but they will.' and we were all 'no way' and she was all 'yes way' so we each bet fifty, well two hundred in Artie's case, that you wouldn't get together and be in love."

Rachel leaned forward in intrigue. "So, what about when we united last year?"

Artie took over the story at this point. "So, we all came up to her with our tails between our legs, ready to give her the money. _But_..."

"She wouldn't accept it." Mercedes said. "She told us, and I quote, 'Rach thinks she loves Finn, and Puck wants Q's tummy, and they just don't get it yet...'"

Everyone ignored Finn's outcry of "_thinks_ she loves Finn?" and Sam turned to look at Brittany in confusion.

"Quinn's tummy?" He asked.

Santana mouthed "Beth" and everyone nodded in understanding.

"What happened next?" Puck said hastily, trying to stay on topic.

Tina began her time now. "Well, she bet it would take a while for you to realize you were perfect for eachtoher. And she actually pegged it to the letter-"

"May of junior year." Mike said softly, in disbelief.

"That's the thing about B." Santana said. "She may not know that 2+2 is 4, or that there's a g in gnome, but when it comes to love? She knows her shit."

Brittany turned to look at her they locked eyes and shared a smile. Silence descended, and Artie shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh! Did you guys know muffins are just ugly cupcakes?" Brittany exclaimed in excitement.

And the spell was broken.


End file.
